coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9111 (27th February 2017)
Plot Michelle declares a lock-in with all drinks on the house. She tells the regulars how Steve has treated her and, sympathetic to her and seeing she's on the edge, Rita orders champagne for her birthday. Steve hammers on the door as Tim tells him he's been an idiot. Roy returns to the café to find Gail and Shona in a stand-off. Shona grudgingly opens her handbag. Finding no sign of her purse but refusing to back down, Gail announces she and her family are boycotting the café. Shona looks sadly over a photo of a baby that was in her bag. Chesney's pleased to get a text from Sinead asking if she can come over later. Rosie's in tears. Sally’s shocked when she admits her whole career is in tatters but she’s been pretending to live the high life to avoid her judgement. Rita enjoys her birthday drinks as Steve watches helplessly through the window. Eva refuses to join in any more. Because of her links with Leanne, Michelle sacks her. When she won't leave, Michelle grabs her by the hair and throws her out of the back door. The regulars worry about her mental state. A passing Robert is amused at Michelle's actions. Steve calls the police and reports the regulars are being held hostage. They arrive and Michelle opens up when they demand she does so, finding all is calm and happy within. Rosie tells Sally she feels like a failure. The police say the matter is domestic one and leave. When Steve again rejects Michelle's demands, she smashes the optics and one of the windows before walking out. At No.8, David finds Gail’s purse under one of Lily’s toys. Leanne tells Nick she's telling Steve he has no access rights. Sally tells Tim what an awful mother she’s been, focusing on her own career while Rosie’s lost her job and home. She decides to put her family first. Gail makes a half-hearted apology to Shona and invites her to tea but she refuses, seeing that she isn't genuine. Going for a taxi to take Rosie out, Sally threatens to report Zack for sexual harassment when he throws more comments in her daughter's direction. Sinead calls at No.5 to find Chesney expecting a romantic reunion. He throws her out again when she tells him the reason for the call. Steve begs Michelle to talk to him from below the salon flat window as she cries within. A passing Leanne and Nick tell him he's to have no part in Oliver's life. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Zack - Nate Fallows *PC Hall - Mark Morrell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally's shocked when Rosie admits her career is in tatters, and when a builder makes a flirty comment at her daughter, Sally threatens to report him for sexual harassment; and Chesney expects a romantic reunion with Sinead. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,850,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes